Modern electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, notebooks, laptops, and the like have become ubiquitous in modern day life. An individual may heavily rely on such electronic devices throughout the day to stay connected with family and friends or to perform routine day-to-day tasks. As people become more dependent on these devices, demand for higher performing electronic devices naturally ensues.
To address this demand, improvements to electronic components, e.g., memory and microprocessor components, within the electronic devices have been achieved. One common way of improving such electronic components is by decreasing their power consumption while also increasing the speed at which they operate, thereby maximizing battery life and operational performance. Additionally, the size of the electronic components have been decreasing thus reducing their footprint and allowing more compact electronic devices to be produced.
However, low voltage operation, high operation speed, and smaller component size have increased the difficulty in monitoring these components during operation. For example, electrical pathways have become miniaturized and deeply embedded within the device, making it difficult to access the device for purposes of monitoring its operation. Accordingly, techniques for accurately monitoring these electronic components are desired.